


like that

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, cross dressing, i mean their relationship is cute so i tagged fluff, just cute panties, that's it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Selene drags Gemma into her room, Louis pinches Harry's arm. </p><p>"Ow! What was that for?" </p><p>"Babe! Ask your sister if she could watch the kids tomorrow.</p><p>Harry rubs his arm as he considers it, it's actually not a bad idea."<br/>-<br/>AU in which Harry and Louis have kids and no time to themselves until Gemma comes to visit and Harry decides to take Louis on a date... and to a nice hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like that

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this was not supposed to have like a whole plot, i just wanted to write a sex scene involving Louis in panties but i got carried away. so yeah, i'm writing this when i'm supposed to be doing my homework for my education course but i'm glad i did this. 
> 
> sorry if there's any mistakes, as i was posting it on here, i tried to edit it along the way.
> 
> anyways! enjoy the fluff and smut!

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Harry moans, leaving kisses on Louis' neck and rutting up his hips to meet Louis' hard on through their pants.

Louis whimpers and brings his hands up to Harry's hair, not doing anything, just feeling the curls. Harry sucks a bruise on Louis' collarbone and starts kissing down Louis' bare chest, stopping on a nipple to gently nip at it.

Louis groans softly and ruts his hips up, "Shit." Harry smirks and moves on to the other nipple to make it as wet and hard as the first one he nipped at. Louis finally does something with his hands and pulls Harry's head away from his chest to meet eye-to-eye, "Just fuck me already."

Harry growls and kisses him hard, his tongue meeting Louis' quickly and-

There's a baby's cry filling the room.

Harry actually whimpers as he detaches himself from Louis and lies down next to him, none of them moving for a few seconds. Louis pats Harry's thigh and gets up, giving the curly-haired lad a kiss, "I'll handle it." Harry watches Louis' retrieving back and sighs as he settles himself under the covers.

This is an everyday life for him and Louis. Taking care of their kids and never having any alone time for themselves because they're also working. Every time they'd come home from work, they would be too exhausted to do anything sex-related and it's a bit frustrating. Harry loves his two kids, very dearly and would do anything just to see them happy, and he's doing a great job at that so far. And he also loves Louis, who's married to him and makes him happier every second. But it's hard to make Louis feel loved when all they do is work and take care of the kids.

Harry is asleep by the time Louis comes back to bed.

-

The next day, Harry wakes up to the smell of breakfast and his alarm, he smiles softly to himself before getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet. When he gets to the kitchen, he sees Louis by the stove, making small pancakes.

Harry walks quietly behind Louis and wraps his arms around his waist, smiling when Louis instantly melts in his touch. "Morning, babe," Harry mumbles into Louis' neck and bites down softly.

Louis giggles, "Morning, love. Hungry?"

Harry kisses his neck and hums, "Aren't I always?"

That's when Harry hears tiny feet padding into the kitchen, "Papa!"

Harry detaches himself away from Louis and scoops up his little girl who is all dressed up for school, "Hey, princess! How are you?"

Selene wraps her tiny arms around his neck and squeals, "I drew a picture!"

Harry grins at her when she moves her face away from his neck, "Yeah? Lemme see?"

"'Kay," she says and whips out a paper from inside her shirt that Harry never felt and shows him the drawing. It's a bunch of scribbles consisting of different colors but Harry can make out two little faces and bodies next to each other.

He points at them, "Who are they?"

Selene smiles brighter, "It's me and John! See, I'm holding him because he's a baby and I'm a big girl, right Daddy?"

Louis turns off the stove and walks up to them, placing a kiss on each of their heads, "Yes, sweetie. Now, it's time to eat."

They get settled at their dining table and talk about their plans for next week and Selene talks about how excited she is for school, even though she's been attending school for months now. Harry and Louis love the fact that their daughter loves school and even though it's just kindergarten, they hope she'll continue to to be as motivated to go to school in the future.

They finish up quickly so Harry can take Selene to school and go straight to work after. Harry tends to forget to change immediately after waking up, so he decides to forget his morning shower because he's running late and gets changed into his normal work attire; black slacks and a button up shirt and of course, dress shoes. He styles his hair quickly, which usually means that he rakes his hands through his hair twice, and grabs his briefcase.

He walks out of the room to find Louis buttoning up Selene's jacket and smiles softly at the pair, "Ready to go?" Selene nods happily and let's Harry pick her up so the two of them can face Louis who stays home with John because he doesn't work on Wednesdays.

"Bye, Cutie Number One," Louis smiles and gives Selene a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Cutie Number Two," he then says with a smirk as he gives Harry a soft kiss on the lips.

"Love you," Harry whispers into Louis' mouth.

"Love you, too."

"Ewww!" They break apart at Selene's exclamation and Harry dramatically gasps at her.

"What? You don't like kisses? Huh?" He starts kissing her face everywhere and she starts to giggle like mad, telling him to stop or they're going to be late. So, Harry listens because sometimes his daughter is more on task than he is and gives Louis a kiss one more time before leaving the flat and to the car.

Harry unlocks the doors to his car and places Selene in her car seat and buckles her up tightly, gives her a kiss on top of her head and gets into the driver's seat, buckling himself up and reversing into the road. Harry turns on the radio and Selene sings her little heart out when a song she knows comes on. Harry joins in on the singing too, of course. When they get to the school, Harry carries Selene inside, the both of them saying hi to the lady in the front office.

When they get to Selene's room, they're greeted by her teacher and Harry places his little girl down and gets down on his knees to take off her jacket. "You're going to behave today?" Harry asks, even though she always does, and puts her jacket in her assigned cubby.

Selene crosses her arms on her chest and cocks her hip, "Papa, I get gold stars all the time. Of course I'm behaving!"

Harry laughs and opens his arms so the two of them could hug, "Okay sweetie, I'm going to go to work now. I love you."

Selene pulls back and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Love you too, bye!" She runs off to her friends, Harry feels offended. He smiles to himself though and signs his name in on the clipboard by the door, waves goodbye to the teacher and Selene and jogs back to his car.

Ten minutes to get to work. He makes it on time of course, even has time to make himself a cup of coffee in one of the break rooms to bring to his office. He sits down in his chair and takes and takes out his phone, sends an _i love you xx_ text to Louis, because Louis loves hearing it often and Harry loves saying it.

Liam walks in right as the clock hits eight-thirty in the morning, business in hand, so Harry puts his phone away and gets to work.

-

The next day, on Thursday, Harry decides during dinner that him and Louis should have a date. Go somewhere away from the kids and spend time together, alone.

"Sarah doesn't work on the weekends, and I don't trust a new nanny when we've been so close to Sarah," Louis says, holding John in one hand and trying to feed himself with the other. John is falling asleep now after drinking his milk and won't stop puckering his lips and Harry finds it extremely adorable.

"What about your new friends from your job?" Harry asks, grabbing a napkin to clean Selene's cheek, who is too engrossed in trying to fit her spoon in her mouth.

"Babe, I literally just met Zayn and Niall, I don't think I trust them yet with our children. Maybe Liam?"

Harry almost chokes on his food, "You kidding me? I love Liam but, he's disastrous. He burned milk in the microwave at work... imagine what'll happen here?"

Louis pouts, trying not to laugh, "That was one mistake."

"True. But, I'm not sure with him, yet."

Louis sighs and looks down at John, "Look who fell asleep."

Selene whines, "Does that mean I have to sleep too?"

Louis gets up to bring the baby into his room and shakes his head, "Not yet, but soon."

Selene shrugs, seeming to get over it quickly and continues to eat. Louis comes back and sits down to finish his food as well, the three of them are quiet for a while.

Harry breaks the silence, "Guess we'll have to figure something out another time."

Louis smiles sadly at him, "Yeah, guess so."

They finish eating. They let Selene watch one episode of Spongebob and let her play with her toys too. They put her to bed. Harry showers, and when he gets to the room, Louis' asleep. He goes to sleep too.

It's an everyday life for him and Louis.

-

On Friday, Harry's sister, Gemma, visits unexpectedly. She tells them that she came to visit a dentist around the area and had to stop by, of course. Selene is clinging to her by the minute she walks in, always happy to see another girl around her so they can play dress up and makeup. When Selene drags Gemma into her room, Louis pinches Harry's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Babe! Ask your sister if she could watch the kids tomorrow." Harry rubs his arm as he considers it, it's actually not a bad idea. He kisses Louis on the lips quickly and goes to Selene's room, where she's brushing his sister's hair with a princess comb.

Selene perks up when she sees Harry and squeals, "Her hair is better to play with than yours, Papa!"

Gemma stifles a giggle and Harry laughs, "Well, that's good then because Aunty Gem might sleepover tomorrow!" It's a bad start, but he's using a good tactic, which is making Gemma give in when seeing Selene's excited face.

"When did we agree to this?" Gemma asks, amused by the random gesture.

"Um, I-I thought Louis and I could spend some time together? And you're our only hope?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Harry can't lie, he's still a bit afraid of his sister, since she is older than him, "Asking you, I think."

Gemma turns back over to Selene and for awhile, Harry's positive that's a no, until he hears Gemma exclaim, "Sleepover tomorrow!"

Selene is so happy that she runs to go hug Harry's legs and then leaves to hug Gemma.

Harry meets his sister's eyes and whispers, "Thank you."

That's when Louis comes in with a bright smile on his face, "I'm going to make your favorite dish, Gems. Right now."

-

Saturday afternoon, Gemma comes over with a bag containing her pajamas and games to play with Selene. Harry and Louis tell her the basics; what time the kids go to bed, how to make John stop crying (usually with a bottle of milk), what snack Selene can eat at night, etc. Even though this will be the first time Gemma takes care of their kids, they trust her entirely.

Louis is still worried though, "This is going to be the first time I don't stay with them during the weekend."

Harry rubs his husband's back, "It's alright, baby. We'll be back tomorrow, everything'll be fine."

Harry booked a hotel room for the night, but before they go there, he planned a dinner date with his husband.

Harry pats Louis on his bottom, "Okay, babe. Let's go say bye to the kids."

Louis nods and they go to John's room first, he's sound asleep. Louis coos at him and gives him tiny kisses on his cheek, causing the baby's face to scrunch up. Harry kisses his baby boy too and then go to Selene's room, where they find Gemma and her playing with dolls.

"Hey, sweetie. We're leaving now, I hope you'll be good for your Aunty?" Louis tells her, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Harry comes up to them and begins a group hug, Selene squirming in the middle.

"I will be fine, no need to worry. I love you," Selene tells them, placing a kiss on both of their cheeks and going back to Gemma.

"Our child is stronger than us," Harry murmurs.

Gemma cackles and tells them to get going already. Harry and Louis say their quick _i love yous_  to their daughter and even Gemma before grabbing their duffle bags and getting into Harry's car.

Harry starts driving and the two of them start singing a Beyoncé song that's playing on the radio. There's laughter and holding hands and they're only in the car, the date hasn't even started. Harry loves Louis so much. Louis asks where it is that Harry's taking him but Harry says it's a surprise.

Twenty minutes later, they're parked at a building that looks mildly suspicious.

"Um, where are we?" Louis asks, looking out the window and noticing the doors covered in graffiti.

"C'mon, I'll show you," Harry convinces him enough and they get out the car and head towards the building. Louis' holding Harry's hand very tightly. Harry just laughs and enters the building, it's dark but there are visible stairs that lead them somewhere upstairs.

"Harry, if this is some haunted house, I'm un-marrying you," Louis insists, even though he lets Harry lead him up the stairs.

"Babe, relax."

"Relax? How can I relax when I can barely see where--" he stops when Harry opens a door that reveals a rooftop with pretty Christmas lights and tables where other couples are seated at.

Someone at the front of the door greets them and Harry says, "Hello, I made a reservation for Harry and Louis Styles."

The girl looks down at a paper and smiles, "Yup, right this way."

Louis' in shock. There's pretty lights all around the place and the tables are covered with pretty white tops and the stars and moon are bright up high. The girl seats them at a table near the edge of the rooftop, where of course there's a glass barrier that reaches Harry's hips in case anyone falls. Harry let's Louis pick a seat and pushes his chair in when he sits, sitting down across from him right after.

"Your waitress will be right out," the girl says and reaches out for a bottle of wine that's on the table. "Here's the wine you ordered, Mr. Styles and your menus are placed to your left." She pours them their drink and excuses herself when she's done.

Louis looks around one more time and his face goes soft when he looks at Harry, "This is so beautiful."

Harry raises his glass and Louis clinks it with his, "I know you are."

Louis giggles into his glass, "You're ridiculous." He takes a hold of Harry's hand that's on the table and smiles, "Is this why you told me to dress up nice?"

Harry shrugs, "Yeah, I just wanted to do something special for you... I feel like I haven't in a while."

"And don't ever blame yourself for that."

Harry pouts and brings their linked hands up to give the back of Louis' hand a kiss, "I love you."

Louis blushes, "Love you too, so much."

They order their food and talk about themselves, even though they know everything about each other. Harry knows that Louis loves football, he knows that Louis loves to cuddle, he knows that Louis loves his siblings to death, he knows about Louis' father and how he was never there for him, he knows about Louis' past and he's happy to know about his present and he can't wait to know what's in store for him in the future. When the food arrives, the conversation then moves on to their kids. Harry is so grateful for them, so so grateful, he thanks god everyday for them.

Louis swirls some of his fettuccine alfredo on his fork and sighs, "I'm just scared, y'know. About, like, what Selene will say when she realizes that she doesn't look like us, that her skin color is different and will be devastated to know that she's adopted, angry too."

Harry thinks about this too, of course. But he knows that in the future, Selene will love them too much to be upset, she won't ever feel different when she's home.

"Honey, we're raising such a beautiful and smart and wonderful daughter. She's going to love us no matter what because she'll always know that we love her. Okay?"

Louis nods and continues to eat, "Yeah, okay."

They decide to get dessert to feed each other like in cheesy movies. Louis thinks it's ridiculous but he doesn't disagree so they're laughing around their forks and Harry's doing that cackling laugh that frightens anyone who hears so they stop eventually when people start looking at them. Harry pays for everything and Louis starts pinching him because of it until they get to the car.

"Babeee, stop pinching me."

"I can't believe that check cost so much," Louis exhales and rests his head back on the car seat.

"I wanted to treat you, so, stop complaining," Harry smiles and leans forward to kiss Louis on the cheek. Louis turns his head and fits his lips between Harry's, humming into his mouth when Harry starts using his tongue.

Harry detaches his mouth and starts leaving kisses down the column of Louis' throat, "I wanna fuck you so bad." Louis whimpers. Harry smirks and sits up, turning the key in the ignition and putting the car into drive.

"Where are we going?"

Harry turns on the radio, "We're going to this really nice hotel and we're gonna drink at the bar first and then I'm going to fuck you when we get to our room."

Louis inhales sharply, "O-Okay."

When they get to the hotel, Harry goes to the front desk and tells the man in front about his reservation under his name. The man gives him the key and the bellboy brings their bags up to their room when Harry tells them that they're going to the bar first. Hand-in-hand, Harry leads Louis towards a few stools at the bar, a classy bar, actually, and asks the bartender for two shots and to start a tab under his name.

When the guy passes it to them, Harry raises his glass in front of him and Louis, "To my wonderful husband, who is always there for the kids and always there for me. We may not spend much time alone but, god... I love him so much."

Louis blushes, "I love you, too." They down their drinks and Louis scrunches his face after, "I haven't had vodka in so long."

Harry gives him a dopey smile and asks the bartender for two more shots again, "How does it taste?"

Louis shrugs and thanks the bartender when he gives them their glasses, "Nasty." Harry hums and they swallow the drinks together, the two of them making faces right after.

Harry doesn't want to get them drunk, just wants them to feel loose and worry-free, so he orders a pretty drink for the both of them and Louis' eyes shine when he sees it. The drink is a pretty light pink, there's an umbrella at the top and it tastes so good.

They get closer to each other when their drinks are half empty and Harry can't seem to stop touching Louis. The older boy doesn't seem to mind, only flutters his eyes closed when Harry traces his fingertips on his thighs and face. Harry's grateful there's not much people in the room and the only ones who are there are watching some football game on the television screen, even the bartender. Louis takes a sip of his drink, licking his lips right after and Harry's dick twitches at the sight.

He leans forward and whispers into Louis' ear, "Wanna go upstairs?" He doesn't wait for Louis to answer and starts nibbling at his ear and his jaw.

Louis shudders and stands up quickly, "Please?"

Harry nods and grabs his hand, leading them towards the elevators. Their room is on the sixth floor, which means that gives them plenty of time to make out in the elevators. So they do that.

Harry has Louis' back against the wall of the lift and is kissing him furiously, trying to taste every bit of Louis by sucking on his bottom lip and tongue. Louis is whimpering and thrusting his hip forwards to meet Harry's as he clutches onto Harry's shoulders. The elevator dings and Harry pulls away, Louis is right behind him, arms around his waist and trying to get on his toes to kiss the back of Harry's neck.

It's a bit of a struggle to find their room because of how they're tangled up, but they do eventually. Harry slides the key in the lock and opens the door, revealing a beautiful room.

Louis moves away from his husband and looks around in awe, noticing their bags next to the one bed in the room and a bottle of champagne and chocolates right in the center of the bed. He toes his shoes off and moves the bottle and chocolates away and onto the nightstand so he can jump onto the pillows and comforter.

He moans, "It's so fluffy and pretty." Harry closes the door and grins as he takes off his shoes as well and climbs on top of Louis.

He gives Louis a quick kiss and nuzzles his nose in Louis' neck, "Got a pretty room for my pretty boy."

He can feel the blush on Louis' neck and looks up to find Louis smiling at him, "You're so corny." Harry makes a happy noise and shuffles down to lift up Louis shirt and off of him completely.

He trails kisses down Louis' chest and bites down at the little bit of tummy he has under his belly button. Louis brings his fingers to Harry's hair and leaves them there, moaning when Harry licks right above his jeans. Harry tugs his own shirt off quickly, letting Louis trail his hands over his chest and the abs that he's very proud of. When Louis drops his hands to his side, Harry makes quick work of the button on Louis' jeans to pull them down.

When he does, Harry almost faints at the sight.

His hands still as Louis' pants stay on his thighs and he looks down at his husband.

Louis is biting his bottom lip and his voice is tiny when he speaks, "I-I haven't worn something like this since our honeymoon so, I like, wanted to try them out again? Is that fine?"

Harry takes Louis' jeans off slowly and throws them aside, when he does that, he looks down at Louis' pretty lace panties. It's red and black and the tip of Louis' dick is poking out, leaking. Harry audibly moans at the sight which makes Louis instantly smile when Harry leans down and captures his lips.

"Fuck, babe. You look... you look so fucking hot," Harry tells him in between kisses. Louis mewls at the words and cants his hips up to meet Harry's, moaning when his tip brushes against the hardness of Harry's dick through his jeans. Harry leans back completely and his eyes are dark, completely lost for Louis when he sees the boy cupping himself through his panties. "Stand up, I wanna see you," Harry tells him.

Louis bites his lip and nods, standing up and waiting for Harry to shuffle around so he could sit at the edge of the bed, letting Louis stand in front of him. Harry slides his hands down Louis's chest and stomach until he's holding Louis' waist and turning him around. Harry's mouth waters when he sees Louis' ass, there's a little black bow at the crease and a thong right in the middle, visibly showing Louis' ass cheeks. Harry brings his hands up and cups Louis' cheeks, spreading them apart.

The two of them moan at the same time, Louis moans because of the attention and Harry moans at the sight of Louis' pink hole. The string of the thong is brushing against Louis' hole so Harry moves it aside and bends Louis down a bit. He brings a thumb up and presses down on the throbbing hole, making Louis hiss at the dryness.

So, Harry leans forward and licks.

He starts to circle his tongue around the rim and grips Louis' ass while doing so. Harry presses a soft kiss to the ring of muscle and Louis' knees shake. Harry tells him to lay face down on the bed and Louis immediately does as he's told, wanting to continue what was just happening, spreading his legs and lifting his ass up when he lies down. Harry growls, can't help it, and gets in between Louis' legs, tugging the thong to the side and spreading Louis' cheeks apart.

He flattens his tongue out on Louis' hole and starts lapping at it, loving how Louis tastes. Louis starts making these little noises that make Harry's dick harder so he starts licking harder, sucking on the rim too. His tongue darts inside and past Louis' ring of muscle and Louis audibly moans, fisting the pillow near him. Harry quickly darts his tongue in and out of him, stopping to kiss Louis' hole every once in a while which makes the older boy push his hips back.

"Yes, fuck my face," Harry groans out, leaving his tongue flat and in between Louis' ass. Louis doesn't hesitate and lifts himself up a bit and starts rocking himself up and down and in circles so that Harry's tongue can meet his movements. Harry decides to help Louis and starts licking and sucking and keeping Louis up so his weight on his arms doesn't fail him.

"I'm-- fuck, I'm gonna come," Louis pants and starts fucking into Harry's face harder.

Harry stops him and sits up a bit so that he can bring an arm around and under Louis, lifting him up more so that his ass was in the air and near Harry's chest. Louis doesn't complain about his back aching at the position, he just wants to fucking come already. Harry rubs his stubble on one of Louis' cheeks and bites down softly, kissing it after. He grabs Louis' cheeks one more time and spreads them apart, along with the thong, his dick twitches when he sees how wet Louis is.

Harry leans down and kisses the hole repeatedly causing Louis to jerk his hips a bit. "Come for me," Harry breathes against Louis' hole and without warning, he starts fucking his tongue inside again.

Louis cries when his orgasm leaves his body, shuddering when his come hits his stomach and the bed sheets. Harry licks one, two, three more times and gives it a little kiss before letting go of Louis, watching him go limp on the bed.

Louis turns himself around and onto his back, smiling softly at Harry. Harry smiles back and looks down at Louis' stomach, he dips his fingers in the mess and brings them to Louis' lips. Louis doesn't hesitate to lick the come off, making sure to look at Harry the whole time as he sucks the digits all the way into his mouth.

When he finishes, he removes the fingers, leaving them wet and sticky, Harry groans and leans down to kiss his man. Louis smiles into the kiss and wraps his legs around Harry's waist to bring him closer and to deepen the kiss. Harry almost forgets he's hard, too busy sucking Louis' bottom lip until Louis ruts his hips forward and moans when he feels Harry's hardness. Harry pulls back and looks down at Louis' cock, slowly getting harder again.

Harry cups it and swipes his thumb across the tip, "Already hard?"

Louis bites his lip and smirks, "Can't help it." Harry cocks an eyebrow and looks down at Louis' panties, still in disbelief, actually, and starts rubbing his palm all over the material.

Harry looks down at Louis and licks his lips, "Want do you want?"

Louis looks surprised for a second and considers his options, "I wanna ride you."

Harry palms himself through his briefs so his dick can control itself and smiles, "You sure? You're not too tired?"

Louis rolls his eyes affectionately, "Never."

Harry stands up and off the bed so he can take his briefs off and throw them aside and onto the pile of clothes they created, he grabs the lube in his bag while he’s at it. Louis scoots over on the bed and Harry lies down next to him, they just smile at each other for awhile until Louis gives Harry a quick kiss and gets on his knees.

Harry sits up on his elbows as he watches Louis get in between his legs and cup his balls. Harry hisses and groans quietly when Louis gets his hand on his dick, pumping softly. He goes achingly slow, stopping right at the tip so he can press his thumb against it.

Harry swears, "Babe, I think I’m hard enough.”

Louis lets go of Harry’s dick and climbs on top of him, kissing Harry on the lips. “Can I keep them on?” Louis asks, gesturing under him and pointing at his panties and moving his ass against Harry just because.

Harry licks into Louis’ mouth and nods, “Yes, now let me open you up.” Harry uncaps the small bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers, massaging it so it could go all over them.

Louis lifts his hips up quickly with each of his hands placed beside Harry’s head as Harry reaches behind him and touches his rim. Louis hums when Harry inserts his middle finger, pumping slowly and exiting his hole to trace around it because Harry is always a tease. Harry starts to pump his index finger into Louis as well, going slow on purpose just to hear Louis whine and then eventually speeding up as he scissors his fingers.

When Harry feels the little nub inside of Louis against his finger, he starts to repeatedly hit it, causing Louis to bite down on Harry's shoulder. Harry stops and slides his fingers out, not wanting to make Louis come again because his own dick is throbbing and he needs the relief already.

Louis sighs when the fingers leave him but he sits himself up and lifts his ass off of Harry and grabs Harry's dick from behind. Harry helps him by moving the thong away from Louis' hole and adjusting his hips so Louis can get more comfortable.

He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks himself up. When he finishes, they look at each other and nod before Louis sinks down on Harry, slowly.

Harry watches as Louis' mouth hangs open at the feeling of being filled, there's sweat all over him and his dick is still behind the panties. Harry thinks he's in heaven. Louis eventually has Harry completely in him, so he sits there and breathes, looking down at Harry.

Harry puts his hands on Louis' thighs and caresses him, "You feel so good, Lou. Can't believe how tight you are after having my tongue and fingers up your ass. Can't wait to see you move your body--your body is so hot, fuck."

Louis moans and starts to circle his hips after hearing those words, always happy to know he can make Harry feel like this. Louis flattens his hands down on Harry's broad chest and lifts his ass up, dropping it back down immediately.

"Fucking hell," Harry grunts as Louis starts fucking his dick relentlessly and leans up to capture his lips. They're barely kissing, just breathing into each other's mouths as Louis makes different movements with his hips; rolling them, making figure-eight movements, bouncing up and down. Louis leans back and positions himself so he can bounce on Harry's dick.

Harry can't stop staring. Louis' dick is leaking with precome, his body is glistening with sweat, his hair is on his forehead, his wet lips are forming into an o-shape, his hands are playing with his nipples, tweaking them. He's so so so hot, Louis is so hot.

Harry feels Louis slow down as the older boy leans down and presses his chest against his, "I'm-I'm getting tired."

Harry doesn't think twice.

He flips them over, causing Louis to squeak at the sudden movement and wraps his legs around Harry's waist. Harry starts thrusting forward, one arm near Louis' head and the other lifting Louis up a bit so he can hit Louis' prostate with ease. Louis is garbling noises, making no sense as he claws Harry's back with his nails and tries to meet Harry's quick speed.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna come," Louis warns, gripping one of Harry's ass cheeks because he's just so overwhelmed right now. Harry moves quicker and harder, drops of his forehead sweat mixing in with Louis' sweat.

He leans down and brings his lips to Louis' ear, whispers, "Come for the second time, Louis. Come on."

So, Louis does and when he does so, he's shouting into Harry's mouth and shooting his load between them. Harry moves back and looks down at the mess as he continues to thrust, sloppily now. Louis' blissed out as he watches Harry give his last, three, hard thrusts through hooded eyelids. Harry's moan is so throaty and loud when he comes in Louis, he's sure their neighbors heard it.

Harry drops himself on top of Louis, struggling not to crush him but his body is too limp. Louis lazily wraps an arm around him and starts kissing Harry's face and curls, anywhere his lips can touch.

They stay like that for a few minutes until Louis starts to complain about their mess starting to get sticky in the wrong places. The two of them groan at the same time when Harry slowly pulls out of him and walks to the bathroom. He comes back to a half-asleep Louis and starts wiping his chest and stomach with a wet towel.

He tells Louis to turn around once he peels the dirty comforter off of the bed and gets in between Louis' legs. His ass cheeks have barely-visible handprints from Harry spreading him apart. Harry pulls Louis' panties off, neatly placing them on the ground and opening Louis' legs so he can wipe him clean. Before doing so, Harry looks at Louis' wet hole and leans down to lick at it twice.

"Haaaaarry," Louis mumbles into the pillow. "Stop that."

Harry smiles and starts wiping Louis' sensitive area with the towel, "Sorry, it just looked so pretty."

When Harry finishes, he puts the small towel away, turns the lights off, and joins his husband in bed. Louis shivers because he's full on naked so Harry takes the sheets off of the bed and brings it over the two of them. He wraps an arm around Louis' waist and tugs him forward, loving how easily it makes Louis smile when they meet eye to eye.

"Hey," Harry whispers, kissing Louis softly on the lips.

Louis smiles and kisses back, "Hi."

"You looked amazing tonight, can't believe you're mine."

Louis starts to blush, Harry doesn't even need the lights on to know, and tucks his face in Harry's neck, "Thank you so much for today, I think you're the best husband in the world."

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist and brings the man on top of his chest, snuggling closer, "You think?"

Louis giggles and lightly bites down on Harry's shoulder, "Shush."

Harry kisses Louis' hair and soothingly rubs his hand over Louis' back, "I love you so much... I love you and our kids. I'm so grateful for all of you."

Louis gives Harry a small kiss on his shoulder and sighs happily, content as he slurs his words, "I'm so grateful, too. So, incredibly grateful."

Harry laughs quietly and kisses Louis' head one more time, "Shh, baby. Go to sleep."

Louis nods slowly, "M'Kay." And he's out like a light.

Harry falls asleep a few minutes after with a tiny smile on his face and his arms wrapped securely around his husband.

 

 


End file.
